The present invention relates to a compression type refrigerator, such as a turbo type refrigerator or a displacement type refrigerator.
In a conventional compression type refrigerator having an evaporator, a condenser and a compressor, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 54-50240, a refrigerant liquid containing a large amount of lubricating oil is introduced into a vessel via a pipe connected to the evaporator to remove the refrigerant liquid therefrom. A coil is provided in the vessel, and a gas such as, for example, the refrigerant gas discharged from the compressor flows through the coil so that the heat of the gas is utilized to vaporize the refrigerant liquid contained in the vessel. The concentrated lubricating oil in the vessel is returned to the oil tank by operation of a valve.
The above-described conventional compression type refrigerator is operated in manually performed batch processing, with a result that a continuous operation thereof requires troublesome operations, thus preventing reduction in human efforts because of required maintenance.